


if you want me to

by kat777



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Series, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat777/pseuds/kat777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to—” Percy cuts off, and stares some more before remembering to speak. “You want to hang out? With, um, with <em>me<em></em></em>?” </p>
<p>The thing in Nico’s body smiles, and says, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>So simple, just one simple word, but it makes Percy’s whole face light up, until he’s beaming from ear to ear the way he sometimes does at Annabeth, or his mother, or Grover, or Tyson, or anyone who’s not Nico, and Nico thinks to himself bitterly that maybe he should just give up the struggle and let himself fade forever, because this thing inside him is apparently so much better at making the people Nico loves happy than Nico himself ever was.</p>
<p>OR, Nico is possessed and the thing in his body tries to jump Percy’s bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want me to

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for rape/non-con elements because Nico isn't in control of his body at the time. They don't actually have sex though, it's over really quickly.
> 
> I don’t own the PJO or HoO series, Rick Riordan does. SPOILERS for up to _House of Hades ___. Title of this fic is from Great Big World’s song Say Something.

Nico staggers out of the shadows behind Camp Jupiter’s bathhouse and falls to his knees. He just barely got out of there alive, but the worst isn’t over. That evil he could feel surrounding him, now he can feel it inside him, pumping slowly through his veins like sludge.

_Sludge of Evil_ , Nico thinks hysterically, laughing like he’ll never get the chance again (it’s a very real possibility he won’t), and passes out right there in the shadows of the bathhouse.

* * *

By the time Frank finds him there and carries him to the apartment he owns in New Rome, it’s too late, the Evil’s taken hold of every cell in his body. Well. Not his body anymore.

_Not yours,_ the Evil agrees. _Never yours again._

It sounds so damn sure of itself, Nico wants to tear it into little broken pieces that can never be put back together. He thrashes violently against the hold it has on him, but it does no good because how do you fight something intangible, when you yourself are intangible?

How do you fight a body that’s no longer your own?

* * *

He wakes to Hazel hovering over him—over the Evil—with her eyebrows knit together in concern. Nico wants to scream for her to run, but the mouth that doesn’t belong to him anymore just curves into a smile and spills out lies.

“I exhausted myself defeating a monster that was terrorizing the people of Rome,” it tells her. “Maybe I shouldn’t have shadow travelled directly here, but I couldn’t think of anywhere safer than with you.”

And Hazel— Hazel tears up at this, tucks the covers in even more snuggly around the thing she thinks is her brother. She smoothes its hair back, and orders it to get some more rest, and Nico wishes so badly he was the one making her smile like this, even through her tears.

* * *

Hazel flits in and out throughout the day, fussing over the Evil, and Nico can feel it growing restless after being trapped in a bed for so long. Nico is growing more than a little restless himself, trapped in his own body, his own mind.

What does this thing even _want_? Why did it choose to possess Nico? What if it hurts someone? What if it hurts Hazel?

Nico can’t lose another sister, he _can’t_.

This is the thought that makes Nico try again to tear himself out of the Evil’s grip. This is the thought that he repeats to himself over and over, to keep him fighting when it would be so much easier to just slump back into unconsciousness.

This is the thought that gives him the strength to break free the next morning just long enough to shadow travel away from Camp Jupiter.

Destination? Not a place, but a person. The only person Nico knows who might actually be able to help.

* * *

And maybe Chiron would be able to solve the problem with a snap of his fingers, if Nico actually had control of his own mouth to let the centaur know there even _is_ a problem.

“I’m just here for a visit,” the Evil lies. “Haven’t seen my friends in a while.”

Chiron accepts that answer right away, doesn’t demand any of the justifications Nico always feels the need to give whenever he shows up here of his own volition rather than at someone’s request. In fact, Chiron looks _pleased_ with that answer, as if it’s always been this simple and he’s just been waiting for Nico to realize that.

_Don’t try that again,_ the Evil warns after it leaves the Big House. _Or I’ll shadow travel back to your sister, and I’ll drain her dry._

Drain her of what, it doesn’t say, but Nico guesses it has something to do with Hazel being a child of the Underworld, and maybe it’s connected to why the thing chose Nico to possess in the first place. Nico probably got it away from Hazel just in time.

A small victory, when the Evil still walks with his legs and talks with his mouth and breathes with his lungs, but it’s the safety of Nico’s sister, so it’s one he’s proud of.

* * *

He was in a café in Venice trying to chase down his forgotten memories when he happened to catch sight of a reporter on TV announcing several disturbing deaths that occurred in the very same place where Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.

Cause of death was yet to be determined, the reporter said. The doctors couldn’t find anything physically wrong with the victims.

He didn’t want to go back to that place—he’d returned to Italy searching for _happy_ memories, not painful ones—but he figured some monster was responsible  and he felt it was his duty to do what he could to help, because any one of those victims could be someone else’s Bianca; maybe they all were.

He encountered the thing he now calls the Evil there, but not in the form of the huge, ugly monster he’d been expecting. Instead, the Evil was merely a presence, something crawling up his spine and choking off his air.

A voice spoke in his mind, repeated the same question over and over, but all he was able to understand of it was the word _Tartarus_.

It grew agitated when he wouldn’t answer its question, and he had no warning before it suddenly invaded him. He thought it was tied to the place, thought if he shadow travelled back to Camp Jupiter it would be forced to let him go.

He was wrong, and his sister nearly paid the price. Now he has to find out what it wants, before it really does hurt someone.

* * *

It seems to be searching for something or someone; it passes by the cabins first, then heads for the lake, then the arena, where it encounters Jason and Piper.

Nico is terrified of what it might do to them, but it plays nice. Nicer than Nico, even. It hugs Jason, and Nico is momentarily hopeful because surely, _surely_ the son of Hades voluntarily hugging him will raise a few hundred red flags in Jason’s mind, but he just looks startled for a couple seconds before grinning and hugging the thing that’s not Nico back.

Piper scolds the Evil, tells it they got an IM from a panicked Hazel asking had they seen her brother, he’d disappeared, and he hadn’t been feeling well and she was so worried—

The Evil says it’s sorry, says something urgent came up and he needs to find someone.

Of course they ask who, and the Evil tells them.

“Percy Jackson,” it says. “I have a question to ask him.”

* * *

Turns out, its question isn’t anywhere near as urgent as it led Jason and Piper to believe.

“You want to—” Percy cuts off, and just stares for a while before remembering to speak. “You want to hang out? With, um, with _me_?”

The thing in Nico’s body smiles, and says, “Yeah.”

So simple, just one simple word, but it makes Percy’s whole face light up, until he’s beaming from ear to ear the way he sometimes does at Annabeth, or his mother, or Grover, or Tyson, or anyone who’s not Nico, and Nico thinks to himself bitterly that maybe he should just give up the struggle and let himself fade forever, because the thing inside him is apparently so much better at making the people Nico loves happy than Nico himself ever was.

“Okay,” Percy says, still beaming. “Okay, just let me go grab my armor from my cabin so we can have a proper fight, you just stay right here, don’t move, okay, not an inch.”

He’s walking backwards as he gives his orders, as if he’s afraid Nico will vanish if he looks away. Only when Percy’s finally turned around does the Evil slip up, accidently letting Nico get a glimpse of what it’s feeling.

Triumph.

All at once, Nico puts the pieces together. It was hanging around where the blackness of the pit once was, and it repeatedly asked him a question with the word ‘Tartarus’ in it, and the reason it latched itself onto him—it could sense the mark that place had left on him.

A mark that only two other mortals in the world bear: Percy and Annabeth.

Nico didn’t win a victory by breaking free of the thing’s hold to shadow travel here, he realizes with slowly dawning horror. It _let_ him.

* * *

The good thing is, the knowledge that the Evil wants Percy snaps Nico out of his funk. He doesn’t have time to sit around feeling sorry for himself when Percy Jackson is in danger.

Another good thing: if the Evil needed Nico to shadow travel them here, it means he can't get anywhere near Hazel again, not without Nico’s help, and Nico would _never_ , not if it cost him his life.

Not even if it means being trapped like this forever, a prisoner in his own body.

Except…distance protects Hazel, protects Frank and Reyna, but what’s protecting Jason, Piper and Leo? What’s protecting Annabeth, Rachel and Juniper? What’s protecting Chiron, and Coach Hedge, and all the unsuspecting campers, some of them so young they don’t even know to fear and shun the son of Hades?

What, Nico thinks, and the thought would make him sick to his stomach if he actually had a stomach at the moment, is protecting Percy?

So Nico has to fight. He can disappear forever later, if he wants, but for now he has to fight.

* * *

Percy takes his time getting back, but unfortunately Nico is so fucking _incompetent_ that even with the extra time (an entire half hour), he _still_ can’t come up with a plan. All Nico can think is that this would never happen to Annabeth Chase. She would’ve fixed this before it even became a problem. The Evil would currently be rotting in the very place it seemed to be so obsessed with, if Annabeth was the one it possessed.

But Annabeth wasn’t the one, Nico was, and now her ex-boyfriend, the boy Nico has been in love with for nearly half his life, might pay the price.

(And that’s the problem, that’s why he has to be alone, that’s why he _will_ be alone even if he manages to get himself out of this mess: when Nico loves someone, they always seem to pay the price.)

* * *

“Sorry it took me so long!” Percy says, and he’s flushed and sweating and panting like he ran at top speed so as not to keep Nico waiting.

But Nico isn’t really the one Percy kept waiting, and he’s not the really the one Percy tells, “I ran into Clarisse on the way to my cabin, and we got into a bit of an argument— Anyway, it turns out she and her siblings are using the arena for the next hour or so, but I remembered I’d had something in my room I’ve been wanting you to see, so I thought we could hang out there instead and I could show it to you?”

Nico expects the Evil to be angry about this, because for whatever reason it wanted to fight Percy, but it seems… _satisfied_ with this turn of events.

Sure, it says, they should go there right now, and Percy says, Great, he’ll lead the way then.

It’s not great, because this is somehow what the Evil wants, and Nico fears losing Percy every bit as much as he fears losing Hazel.

* * *

Whatever Percy wants to show Nico, Nico doesn’t get to find out, because they’ve only been in Cabin 3 for about five seconds when the Evil suddenly kisses Percy.

Nico’s frantic attempts to wrack his brain for a way to stop the Evil immediately come to a screeching halt.

What the _fuck_?

Just, what the— What’s, what is it even doing, _why is it kissing Percy_ —

Nico has a secret. A secret he has been religiously guarding for _eight years_. And now it’s out, and it doesn’t even matter because why is it kissing Percy, is it hurting him, what if it’s _killing him_?

He throws everything he has at the Evil, and it’s not enough. The lips on Percy’s still aren’t his, the hand in Percy’s hair still isn’t his, and neither are the fingers undoing the button of Percy’s jeans…

But he knows Percy can fight the Evil off, Percy is strong enough, he has to be—

Percy, Nico suddenly realizes, is _kissing back_.

He’s kissing the boy he thinks is Nico di Angelo.

A boy’s fingers have unzipped Percy’s jeans, a boy’s hand is cupping Percy’s dick through his boxers, and Percy—

Percy is thrusting into that hand.

* * *

Percy lets the Evil push him down onto the bed and crawl on top of him, and Nico is still too stunned to even try to do anything about it.

This is so fucked up.

_Is it?_ the Evil asks him. _Isn’t this all you’ve ever wanted?_

Yeah, except for how it’s _completely not_ , because it’s not Nico kissing and sucking and biting his way down Percy’s naked torso, it’s some freaky sludge parasite in control of all his limbs.

If Nico doesn’t do something fast, Percy’s going to get a blowjob from said freaky sludge parasite, or possibly his soul sucked out through his cock, Nico’s still not sure.

Fuck, maybe the Evil just _really_ hates Nico and wants to ruin his life.

But, _thank the Gods_ , Percy stops the thing before it can get its lips wrapped around his dick. He playfully tells it, Not so fast, he knows Nico di Angelo’s game, Nico always likes to tease Percy by giving him just a taste of what he needs and then vanishing into the shadows, leaving him unsatisfied.

Some disconnected part of Nico wonders how that could ever be true, wonders what exactly Percy ever needed that Nico hasn’t given him without a second thought; the rest of him is battering against the Evil’s hold again because it’s telling Percy it wants to fuck him, and Percy says, Okay, and he rolls them over so he’s on top and rummages through his bedside drawer for lube and a condom—

The Evil is so confident everything is going to plan that it doesn’t even bother to keep its—Nico’s, _damn_ it, they should be Nico’s—eyes open while it waits.

Neither Nico nor the fucking demonic sludge inside him realize what a huge mistake this is on the latter’s part until they feel the cold metal around it’s—again, should be _Nico’s_ —wrist and hear a soft _click_.

Dark eyes snap open to find Percy sitting on the bed with one leg curled under him and the other hanging over the edge, looking down at not-Nico with an expression of grim satisfaction.

The Evil doesn’t drop the act right away; it plays dumb, asks Percy why it’s been handcuffed to a bedpost, it didn’t know he was into that sort of thing, until Percy tells it the handcuffs are enchanted by the Hecate cabin to restrain demonic spirits, and then it turns into a furious, snarling mess and tries to attack him.

But the handcuffs are already working their magic, and the Evil is already too weak to do any damage. Percy pins the thrashing body down with one arm to spare.

He uses that arm to reach up a hand and cup not-Nico’s cheek, and he looks directly into not-Nico’s eyes when he says, “Don’t be scared, Nico. You’ll pass out in less than a minute, but when you wake up, I promise you’ll be in control. We’ll get you back, Nico, no matter what.”

And Nico knows perfectly well that Percy doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to keeping promises to him, but…

It’s like he’s been holding his breath ever since that thing took him over, and when Percy makes his promise, he finally lets it go.

* * *

Nico wakes to Hazel hovering over him, her face tearstained and distraught. She screams when he tries to croak out, “What’s wrong?” and then helps him sit up so she can nearly suffocate him with a hug. Over her shoulder, he sees Jason sitting in a chair by his bedside and grinning at him in relief.

They call Chiron in to make sure everything’s all right, and he explains what happened: that _thing_ works for Misery, it escaped into the mortal world through the Doors of Death back during the war with Gaea, and it survived for years by feeding off people’s negative energy—their doubts, their insecurities, their self-hatred—all while searching for a way back to Tartarus. It sensed traces of the pit in Rome, and lingered there, draining people for weeks as it tried to figure out where the pit went. When Nico showed up, it sensed Tartarus on him, too, and invaded his body.

Nico works out the rest for himself, using common sense and the bits and pieces the spirit left stuck onto his brain like harmless but still horrifying leeches: once in control of his body, it had access to his memories, and knew he could take it to the Underworld where it would be sure to find an entrance to the pit. Except when it allowed him to break free, instead of going to his father, as it expected him to, he’d gone to Chiron, and it had to revise its plan. From his memories, it knew Percy and Annabeth had also been to Tartarus, and it wanted to drain one of them, or at least threaten to drain one of them so Nico would have no choice but to shadow travel it to Hades.

It chose Percy, Nico knows, because it was also feeding off _Nico’s_ own doubts, insecurities and especially his self-hatred, and either hurting Percy or being rejected by him would magnify those things in Nico like almost nothing else—hence why it first wanted to fight Percy and when it couldn’t fight it kissed him instead.

When he really thinks about it, Nico knows he never stood a chance: the more he failed to stop the Evil, the more he hated himself, and the more he hated himself the stronger it became.

The lesson Nico should learn take from this whole disaster is probably something like, _Self-acceptance is important_ , but really the whole thing just proves him right: he’s _really fucking incompetent_ , he doesn’t know why Percy ever—

* * *

Right. Percy. Percy who, according to Hazel, Jason and Chiron, was the only one to realize there was something terribly wrong with Nico. Which might explain why they all look so ashamed of themselves—well, Chiron only looks a little guilty, but Hazel and Jason…

“I should’ve realized,” Hazel says miserably. “You—it—let me fuss over you for an _entire day_ , you’d never put up with that. I just thought maybe you were… maybe you were, you know, getting used to someone taking care of you—”

“Hazel, come on, don’t,” Nico mumbles when he sees the tears gathering in her eyes. “It’s not your fault.”

“No, it’s not,” Jason agrees. “It’s mine.”

“Jason—”

“You _hugged_ me,” he says flatly. “That should’ve set alarm bells going off in my head so loud my ears started bleeding, but instead I think I must’ve assumed you’d had a _total_ _personality transplant_ since I last IMed you, which was _less than a week ago_ —”

Nico just tells him to shut up, it’s not his fault, and then changes the subject and ask Chiron to finish the story.

* * *

Percy realized almost immediately that something was wrong, and after giving not-Nico a bogus excuse about getting armor, he went to Chiron with his suspicions. Chiron took him to the Hecate cabin, where the inhabitants of said cabin did some sort of magic voodoo (well, okay, that’s not what Chiron says, but that’s what Percy would call it, Nico’s sure) and detected an evil spirit somewhere within Camp Half-Blood.

They got the handcuffs from Leo, had the children of Hecate enchant them, and then Percy planted the them in his bedside drawer, went back to the spirit in Nico’s body and convinced it to come back to Cabin 3 with him, and then—

And then. Nico doesn’t want to think about _And then_. Instead he thinks about how both he and that demon spirit are _complete and utter idiots_ , apparently, because really, what had Percy said? He had something back in his cabin he just remembered he wanted to show Nico, who he hadn’t seen in months and who had harshly turned down each and every offer of friendship Percy made him in the past four—nearly five—years, and they bought that? _Really_?

Against his will he starts to think about _And then_ , and how making out with not-Nico was all part of Percy’s plan, and the fact that Percy’s not here right now and maybe that’s because he hates Nico and never wants to go anywhere near him ever again—

His face must be contorting in agony, or something, because Hazel immediately asks him what’s wrong and does he want some ambrosia?

“Nothing’s wrong,” he says, and when no one looks like they believe him, he asks, “Just. Is there a reason Percy’s not here? I didn’t hurt him, did I?”

No, they assure him, he didn’t hurt Percy; Percy was here earlier—Percy was here all night, apparently Nico’s been out for nearly a day, Hazel just got here a few hours ago on Arion—but when it seemed like Nico would wake up soon, they all thought it might be better if he left.

“We thought having him here might stress you out,” Jason says, staring at Nico as significantly as possible like he wants to make sure Nico gets it. “Because of. Well.”

“Right,” Nico says. “Right.”

* * *

Nico cries. A lot. Not in the Big House, but after Chiron finally lets him go, he asks Hazel and Jason for some privacy, makes his way to a deserted spot by the lake (because apparently even when Percy is partly the cause of his distress Nico is drawn  to him, or things that bring him to mind), and just sort of. Collapses in on himself and cries.

He cries because that thing could have used him to kill Hazel, nearly did use him to kill Percy, and probably would’ve gone on to kill Annabeth, Jason, anyone it could get its hands on. He cries because that thing used him to touch Percy in ways Nico has never touched anyone, in ways Percy would never want to be touched by Nico. He cries because Percy pretended, to save him, that he did want it, and Nico believed him.

He cries because Hazel blames herself, when really it’s his fault, because he _should_ be used to someone taking care of him by now. He cries because Jason blames himself, when it’s Nico’s fault, because a _normal_ person would be comfortable with hugging. He cries because he doesn’t _deserve_ anyone taking care of him, and neither does he deserve anyone who could tolerate a hug from him, let alone _want_ one.

He cries because Chiron wants him to feel free to show up at Camp anytime he wants, no explanation required. He cries because when that thing asked Percy if he wanted to hang out, Percy smiled like all his dreams just came true. He cries because that thing really was better at making Nico’s loved one’s happy than Nico himself is, and how is Nico supposed to fix that?

He cries because he hasn’t cried since he was a kid and his sister died, and he cries because there are things Percy needs from him and Nico just hates himself too much to ever give them to him.

* * *

When Percy finds him, he’s still curled in on himself, arms holding his legs to his chest and his head buried in his knees. He lifts his head when he hears Percy’s footsteps approaching, but he doesn’t turn to look, just gazes at his reflection in the water, his eyes puffy and red-rimmed, his face a mess of snot and tears. No chance of him ever pulling a Narcissus, at least.

Percy doesn’t comment on what a wreck he is, just plops down beside him and stares out at the water. After a while he reaches his hand into his pocket and when he withdraws it he’s holding a few wrinkly old tissues. He passes them to Nico without even looking at him, and Nico blows his nose loudly because it’s not like he has any dignity left anyways.

Eventually, when Percy still doesn’t say anything, Nico breaks the silence and asks, “How did you know it wasn’t me?”

Percy surprises him, the way he always seems to, this time by laughing. “Well, for starters, it actually wanted to spend time with me,” he says self-deprecatingly.

Nico doesn’t mean to flinch at that, but he does, and Percy immediately says he’s sorry and looks it, too.

“I always want to spend time with you,” Nico confesses in a whisper. “Just…”

“Yeah,” Percy agrees. “Just.” And he lets it go.

* * *

There were other little clues that tipped him off, Percy tells him. The thing smiled at him, and Nico hardly ever smiled at anyone, let alone Percy. It told Jason and Piper, who told Percy, that it had an urgent question for him, and the question wasn’t urgent at all. The biggest clue by far: the IM they got from Hazel—it made no sense that Nico would leave Camp Jupiter without informing anyone, causing his sister to worry, just so he could ask Percy to spar.

“Well, thanks,” Nico says. “Because the two people who know me best in the world didn’t notice, so if you hadn’t I doubt anyone else would’ve.”

“That’s how it goes, isn’t it,” Percy murmurs. “I don’t know you, but I always notice you.”

And it’s true. Nico never realized until now, but it’s true that when he’s around, Percy pays him a _lot_ of attention; maybe without meaning to, and maybe it wasn’t always that way, when they were younger. But since the war with Gaea ended, Nico can’t remember a time he’s been in the same space as Percy for more than a few minutes and not noticed Percy’s eyes on him at least twice.

“I don’t let you know me.”

“No, you don’t. I wish you would.” There’s so much longing in Percy’s voice as he says it, Nico has to believe him.

* * *

Several long minutes of silence (endless minutes, it feels like), before Nico says tightly, “I can’t fix my feelings.”

“How about we start small,” Percy suggests. “Let’s both fix the way we see each other.”

When Nico shoots him a perplexed look, he explains, “Sometimes you look at me and see me as I really am, but sometimes you look at me like I’m some unattainable hero you’ll never measure up to. That has to stop.”

“You look at me and see Bianca,” Nico retorts, because he does.

Percy doesn’t deny it. “Sometimes you remind me of my failures. Sometimes I look at you and all I see is all the ways I’ve let you down,” he says softly, and meets Nico’s eyes for the first time since their conversation began.

“But sometimes,” he continues, and Nico tries not to notice that there’s something unbearably tender in the way Percy’s looking at him, the way he’s smiling at him with playful, crinkling eyes, “I look at you and just see this cute demigod boy who almost never smiles but when he does most of my internal organs start dancing the conga line.”

That sounds painful, Nico wants to say, but he can’t speak around his heart in his throat.

“Because I’d _really_ like to know him, and I’d really like to see him smile more, and I’d like to do all the crazy things I’ve been contemplating doing just to see if it will give him a reason to.”

Percy reaches out slowly, giving him a chance to pull back, looking at his face the whole time to make sure it’s okay, and takes his hand.

“I don’t want you to stop loving me, Nico, unless that’s what you want,” he says, and Nico hears it, hears in his voice that what he means is, Your feelings aren’t something that need to be fixed. “I want you to let other people love _you_. I want you to let Hazel love you, let Jason love you, let _me_ love you—in whatever way you want—because you’re worth loving.”

“I want _you_ to love _yourself_ ,” he says, like it’s that simple.

“Learn to love yourself, and I’ll stop looking at you like you’re broken,” he promises.

And somehow Nico _knows_ , deep in his bones, that this is a promise Percy will keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there might be something wrong with me because seriously, what the hell did I just write? No, I don't know how that spirit would possibly tie into Greek or Roman mythology or fit in with Riordan's version. No, I don't know why that thing had access to Nico's memories and not his shadow travel powers. It's five in the morning where I am right now I don't think I know much of anything at the moment.
> 
> Also normally what happens is that once every four months or so I get so inspired that I write for like twelve hours straight until I finish a fic, but it's happened twice this week, I think Percico has taken over my life. I've got six other Percico plot bunnies jumping around in my brain wreaking havoc, one of them is even a crossover, I think I might need help or maybe just some sleep.
> 
> Hope you are all having a good time wherever and whenever you are, goodniiiiiight.


End file.
